


Underflow

by Crimsonwind



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonwind/pseuds/Crimsonwind
Summary: 微博上看到的B也会发情梗。短篇一发完。事已至此我终于可以喊出在我内心盘桓许久的雷人发言：东京塔官宣是什么神仙梗简直就是众目睽睽之下标记宣布所有权！





	Underflow

这已经是情况发作的第五天。  
身为这副躯体的主人，本田菊自然不会不比旁人更清楚自己身体的变化。先是开始不明情况发热，随后某些难以启齿的部位开始分泌液体，到了第三天，已经不得不拿卫生纸抑制横流。种种迹象指向什么其实已经昭然若揭——  
他第一反应是寻找抑制剂。只是市面销售的抑制剂多半从未考虑过Beta发情的可能而多辅以重料，本田菊知道一次性注射太多剂量效果可能适得其反。起初他决意忍耐，本田菊向来对自己的忍耐力很有自信，他可以忍受冬日无边的风雪交加，也可以被刀刃贯穿身体而不发一言，但欲望这种东西却截然不同。微暗的火零星散落，播种到身体各个部位，想被标记的欲求默默燃烧。  
他发情了，作为一个Beta。  
身体像是缺了一块，亟需什么东西填补。当他愈是想要克制只会让脑海里的形象更加明晰。会议上发言人说了什么自然一个字也听不进去，他是无边欲海之中一只膘脆的纸船，眨眼倾覆又在底流浮沉。  
王耀皱了皱眉，坐在他对面的本田菊或许真的不知道自己看起来有多么糟糕——他是晓得本田菊这些日子身体不太好的。委托了外/交部送去了顶好的补品，想了想还是另在其上附了多加休息的字条。  
于是第二天早上又在会议室看到熟悉忙碌身影的王先生哑然失笑，这些日子他与本田菊之间的关系渐趋缓和，不再同往先一股脑儿地针尖对麦芒。偶尔本田菊甚至也会对王耀提出的议案加以附和，可王耀对他的态度依然不咸不淡，他既不会过于亲近、也不至于有多疏远。若要深究，则又会笑眯眯地打起太极。  
于此种种，本田菊并非一无所知而着意陪着他演他想做的戏。

人流逐渐散去，他在空荡荡的走廊上摇摇晃晃。这些日子他有意避开王耀，明明二人分坐两端也竭力避免眼神接触。他递来退烧药时掌心的温度较之自己体内的高热宛如盛夏一碗冰凉的梅子汤，他怕自己忍不住贪恋其上的滋味。扶着栏杆，慢慢蹲下身子，直到双腿发软，再也支撑不起身体的重量。  
王耀在他一个趔趄的时候上前几步扶住了摇摇欲坠的青年——他用手背触了一下青年的额头，烫得吓人。王耀锁起眉头，这让他想及自己也算关心则乱，这段时间本田菊的异常让他几乎忽略了一个问题：好端端的他怎么会发烧呢？

青年摇了摇头，事已至此他也没有更多的力气多作解释了。勉力想推开王耀却被后者有些强硬地拽回身旁。他抓住本田菊的手，拉近上下打量半天，在后者恍惚地抬起头时眯起眼睛发问：  
“我说，你该不会是发情了吧？”

 

尽管他对国家精神体还要分化出第三性别纳罕至极，但这也算是情有可原——两人相识已久，王耀自然不会不知道本田菊的真实性别是Beta。王耀并非不通人事，他也曾看过那些打着ABO旗号的三流影片，几乎所有人的目光都被AO吸引，而鲜少有人将注意力放置于Beta。  
人们理所当然地认为Beta不会有发情期，这让他们忽视了造物主赋予人类的神奇。勉强将人拖到盥洗室，双手下移，饶是王耀也被那湿度与热度吓到了。  
“这种情况到底持续多久了？”  
本田菊昏昏沉沉的。他已几乎听不到任何声音。再度清醒的时候已经靠在洗手台镜前，后穴被不属于自己的东西贯穿——那是王耀的手指，正在他侧壁揉摁搔刮。  
他的脸红得快要滴血，不光光是因为仅被手指玩弄到高潮这一事实。他几乎称得上狼狈地逃开，却忘记公文包拉链不曾拉紧，咣当一下，从其间掉出了什么物事。  
在看清包装上写的是什么字之后的本田菊脸上的潮红更是蔓延到耳根。那正是他这些日子买来聊以自慰的性玩具，尽管那大多并不是Beta适用的尺寸。动心忍性不抵欲壑难填，在床上颤抖时喊出的都是一个人的名字。以最生硬的方式取悦自己，撕裂的痛楚背后是蚀骨灭顶的疯狂。  
“需要帮忙吗？”  
即便知道王耀此言多半只是出于好意，落在他的耳朵里，不可避免带上调笑意味。  
“你现在的情况，还是找个Alpha暂且标记一下比较好吧？当然——Omega也可以，但很抱歉，这里可能暂时找不到别人。”  
当浓烈的牡丹香气席卷而来时，宛如重重花瓣将花蕊裹挟。身体反应永远先于意识一步，他整个人几乎都倒在了王耀身上。  
“有一件事我一直想不明白，阿菊，你为何视我如洪水猛兽？还是说……你原本就是这么讨厌我？”  
始作俑者的每一声都像是在无知觉地蛊惑，随着语声慢慢解开青年衣领。青年极力忍耐着血液里叫嚣的情欲，他艰难地别过头，直视男子琥珀色的瞳眸。  
“就算是要帮忙，也请……不要用手指。”

 

胜在比其他两性都要优秀的身体素质，一个Alpha勃起之后的尺寸远非Beta先天并非用于容纳的后穴可以承受，但这却让其变得尤为紧致，而这也足以让一个正常的Alpha气血翻涌。  
单手贴着镜面，因为高热，镜面五指外层浮上了一层水汽。他在探寻本田菊的身体，Beta的生理结构较之Omega并无大体不同但尺寸却天差地别，理论上说，也应该具有生殖腔。一旦形成标记，便能缓解发情症状。  
但王耀却反而不急于一时了——他乐意见得青年失控的模样，让他引以为傲的忍耐自持最终土崩瓦解。  
抬手按住青年的后脑勺，下颌贴着肩部的轮廓，他咬住了他的后颈。Beta也是有腺体的，只是并不能散发出什么气味。尽管如此，素有洁癖的青年的衬衫上依稀是干净好闻的味道。菊也并非因其香高绝百花。  
既无法享受咬破腺体一刻馥郁的快感，他于是索性转为细细的舔弄，像是在品尝一道滋味绝美的盛餐。腺体完全膨隆肿胀，灵活舌尖刮过并不平滑的表皮，那地方甚至比被后穴更为敏感。  
本田菊抑制不住小声呻吟起来。透过余光，他勉强看得到对方仍旧西装革履，只有自己才知道两人交合的地方有多么黏腻。他贴着镜面，温差让头脑暂且维持冷静，但很快又被几下顶弄冲散了神智。身上的人呼吸渐渐粗重，鼻尖满是浓烈的牡丹香。额间的发丝已被汗水打湿，正贴在两颊，双眸是不加掩饰的情动，自始至终都是他眷恋的模样。  
耳鬓厮磨之间，他被引领着带往又一次的高潮。Alpha的体力注定这一场性事尚且游刃有余，而他似乎也并不急着标记自己。  
身前身后分泌的液体早将铃口后穴都润得湿乎乎的，王耀几乎是有些庆幸这样的生理自我保护机制，不至于因为太过剧烈的动作伤及对方，但本田菊似乎着意更粗暴的对待。  
最深的欲望深埋那些隐秘而罪恶的梦境，催生的绮念在何时变质早已不得而知。忽而的深入将他拉回现实，先生不满地皱了皱眉头，示意他不要在这种时刻分心。  
王先生，王耀先生，先生，耀。  
一直以来，他沉默着不曾反驳，哪怕他心知外界传说的一切其实与事实截然不一。他爱着他而从未将自己恋慕着一个叫做王耀的人这件事看得多么可耻。弗如说这牵念跨越了几千公里的距离，系在西去大唐的渡帆之上，沉于冰冷的东海底。  
脆弱的深方被一次又一次贯穿，Beta退化为一条窄缝的生殖腔被强硬挤入，青年在一瞬间漏出近乎呜咽的喘息。沉醉于酣梦，心脏流血无声。像是尘封许久的古老乐器，在他的爱抚之下，奏出只属于他的乐章。  
本田菊的热情让王耀感到十足的诧异，但不管是不是出于发情期作用，至少他并不讨厌这一切。  
“怎么不早点同我说，何苦忍到现在？”  
那人的微笑在顷刻间目眩神迷，耳鬓厮磨之间，是情人最温柔的呢喃。青年身上莫名的高热已经散去，却还在无意识迎合他的抽送。  
“在下……总是没想好该如何面对您。”

 

简单的清洗之后，王耀抱着人进了自己的车里。盥洗室里一番云雨荒唐之后，两人的衣物也都已经不能看了。  
好在他的车中总预备着两套衣服。他的尺寸较本田菊大上一些，不过也不至于到穿不了的地步。此时已经入暮，晚高峰车如流水，王耀随意将领带扯到一边。  
“……不过说到底，Beta的身体只可被临时标记，不像Omega一劳永逸。”  
“哪里，在下还担心您控制不住自己的生物本能。”  
王耀眨眨眼，忍住一点笑意别开目光。霓虹虚化成斑斑晕迹，唯有东京塔红光闪烁。


End file.
